This Womb is a Blessing
by Mytokyokitty
Summary: A growing baby Tohru goes through a 9 month journey inside her mother's womb, with many discoveries and surprises along the way till birth. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Month 1

**Hi guys! Here's a brand new fanfic. I'm not sure how I came up with this idea, but I decided to make it a fanfic anyway. The story will mainly be revolved around Tohru's Point of View (POV) while she's growing in her mother's womb. By the way, the words in bold are Tohru's thoughts. This story will be short with short chapters. I hope you enjoy. If you don't I'm sorry.**

* * *

**MONTH 1**

* * *

It all started here in the dark, nothing but darkness.

**What am I? Where am I? **

I can't see or hear, but all I feel is this warmness. It's all around me and it feels nice. I am at peace. I don't mind staying here for awhile. Suddenly I felt something new. It brought me out of my peaceful state.

**What was that?**

Something from above touched me. I don't think I'm alone anymore. I couldn't see or hear it, only feel. Whatever that was, I hope it doesn't come back and hurt me. I waited awhile before I went back into my peaceful state. I hope it's gone for good. I'm still in this darkness, but I love the warmth. I don't want to leave it.

* * *

**End of the first chapter. I know this one was extremely short, but I plan to make the other chapters longer. Hope you look forward to the next chapter. **


	2. Month 2

**Hey guys. Here's chapter 2. Tohru makes a new discovery. What is it? Read and find out. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**MONTH 2**

* * *

I don't know how long I've been here, but it's still dark. I still can't see or hear, but I've felt something new. It's like a jolt of a wave. It wasn't like the first time, these waves just felt like it was moving me in a way. I was surprised at first, but now I don't really seem to mind it. Aside from the waves, I'm starting to feel different, like a change. For the first time, I moved these things around from my sides and these things below me. I stretched to one side and felt something new.

**What is this?**

I felt around and then moved away from it. I don't know what I touched, but it felt soft and a little squishy. I moved these things from my sides and put them together. I became surprised and moved them away from each other.

**What are these things? Was that new feeling me? **

I just discovered that I had feeling. I may not be able to see or hear, but I can feel and even more with these new things. I decided to give the ones below me a try. I stretched one out, but felt nothing. How strange. I continued to try and feel around for awhile. I still don't understand what's going on, but at least I discovered something new. I'm going to like exploring.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2. Sorry this one is short too. As we get further in this story, the chapters will start to be longer. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and more chapters will be posted soon. **


	3. Month 3

**Hi guys! Here's the next chapter. In this one, Tohru starts to hear sounds and a voice. What does it tell her? Read and find out.**

* * *

**MONTH 3**

* * *

After feeling around for a long time, I soon started to hear sounds. It started small, but soon got louder. The first noise I heard was _ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump_ and that has not stopped. I actually don't mind. The newest sound I'm hearing now is this voice. I'm not really sure where the voice is coming from or if it's here with me in this dark place. The voice is really sweet. It sounds happy most of the time, but other times it'll sound sad or it'll make weird noises when the waves happen. The first time I heard the voice was when I stretched and moved around a bit.

"Katsuya, I felt the baby move!" said the voice

**Who's there? Hello? **

The voice didn't respond, but I heard a faint muffled sound of another voice. I couldn't understand what it said.

"Boy or girl, I just want the baby to be healthy," said the voice

**Baby? What's a baby? Are you talking about me?**

I don't always understand what this voice says, but hearing it makes me feel safe. If I move around a lot, I hear the voice. I'm glad it reacts to me other than making sounds on its own. Now I can move around, feel my surrounds, feel myself, and hear the voice along with other sounds. Sometime later, I started to relax for awhile listening to _ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump _when I was soon disturbed by a poke. It wasn't rough, but I just hate it when something above me disturbs me when I'm relaxing.

"Hi baby, I can't wait to meet you," said the voice

**You did that? Why are you poking me? Stop that!**

I felt another poke. That does it! I used my lower things and struck against the soft squishy wall. The voice made an interesting happy noise.

"Whoa! You got strong feet. What a kick. I can't wait to tell your father what you did," said the voice

**Stop poking me!**

I just can't believe the voice has been poking me this whole time. Whenever the voice pokes me or disturbs me, I just kick right back. For some reason, this makes the voice happy and other distant muffled voices too. I find that strange. I wonder if I'll ever figure out who this voice is. For now, I'll just keep doing what I have been doing.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3. I hope you like it. In the next chapter, Tohru will start to see and continue making new discoveries. I'll post it soon. **


End file.
